Master Ingram
Master Ingram is a Bakugan who is the evolution of Ingram. Description Master Ingram is very similar to Ingram but now dons a black ninja suit.He resembles a ninja warrior. His three pairs of wings from his previous stage are replaced by a scarf cape that turns into a single pair of wings while in flight. He has a golden/black mask on his face. The armor on his body is also golden/black and on his waist is a golden belt with green symbols on it. The golden gauntlets he has on his wrist each have two claw-like blades extending from them. Master Ingram can combine with Shadow Wing and he gets two extra pairs of wings with spiked feathers and they are green and white in color. Master Ingram also has high flexibility which can dodge attacks, its flexibility can counter some attacks. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Master Ingram first appeared in episode 27 when the Six Ancient Soldiers gave Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan their Attribute Energy. He evolved from Ingram after and due to to Oberus giving him the Ventus Attribute Energy. Master Ingram has a different voice. He faces Lync's new Mechanical Bakugan Aluze. When he was losing Storm Skyress told him not to battle and insisted that Shun use her instead. Master Ingram could not control his new evolution or his new powers, he thought he could not embrace himself. When Storm Skyress struggles against Aluze, Ingram refuses to stand by and watch her suffer. Master Ingram won due to embracing his powers and combining with Shadow Wing to make Ninjitsu Master Ingram. Following the battle, Skyress leaves Ingram as her successor as Shun's guardian and wishes the two of them luck. In episode 36, Master Ingram and Shun teamed up with Baron, who had already lost his energy, to fight Volt and his new guardian Bakugan, Boriates. In episode 40, he, Shadow Wing, and Nemus brawl against Macubass and Boriates.They lose due to the Vexos won by cheating effects of the Vexos Palace and the Ventus Energy is taken. ; Ability Cards * Wind Power Extreme ''':Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * '''Wind Echo:Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Wind Split:Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Armored Intense Mode'''Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram. * '''Moonlight Slash:Nullifies the opponent's ability, and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Shadow Wing:Summons Shadow Wing into Battle. * Ninjitsu Combo,Mighty Fang and Vista Wing:Adds 300 Gs to Master Ingram and Shadow Wing, also combines their power levels. * Wind Power,Glimmering Shadow Slash'''Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * '''Twin Fangs Phantom Comet Storm:Adds 400 Gs to Master Ingram and Hylash, also combines their power levels. * Eight-Span Crowe:Adds 200 Gs to all Ventus Bakugan. * Kazami-Style Ninja Torpedo Slash:Adds 200 Gs to all Ventus Bakugan. * Wind Power Light Intense Impact:Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Twin Fangs Great Divine Wind:Transfers 300 Gs from each opponent to your Bakugan. Gallery Anime File:Ningram00.jpg|Master Ingram in ball form(open) File:Masteringram00.jpg|Master Ingram in ball form File:Ningram0.jpg|Master Ingram in Bakugan Form File:Master_Ingram.jpg|Master Ingram's pose File:Ningram.jpg|Master Ingram first appearance in Bakugan: New Vestroia episode 27 File:Masteringram1.jpg|Master Ingram using the ability 'Moonlight Slash' File:Masteringram_shadowwing00.jpg|Master Ingram ball form File:Masteringram_shadowwing0.jpg|Master Ingram on the Bakugan Gauntlet File:Masteringram_shadowwing01.jpg File:Ningram01.jpg|Master Ingram's Ninjitsu Combo Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan